Conventional interactive games of the game show or quiz show variety typically pose trivia questions to players. In these games, the multimedia question content is usually text-based and the multimedia question structure is often multiple choice. The text-based games do not include graphics. Moreover, if the multimedia questions posed are multiple choice, there is usually only one correct multimedia answer to each question. For example, NTN Trivia and You Don't Know Jack use text-based multiple choice questions having only one correct multimedia answer.
Some conventional game show or quiz show interactive games pose questions to individual players who compete against each other. For example, NTN Trivia is designed for up to twenty players, but all of the players are playing as individuals in competition with each other. Similarly, You Don't Know Jack is designed for three individuals to play against one another.
A few conventional game show or quiz show interactive games may be designed for team play. However, these games generally allow only one player per team to play at a time. For example, the so-called team play of NTN Trivia allows only one player per team to play at a time. Moreover, most conventional game show or quiz show interactive games usually are restricted to being played without any host/player interaction. This is the case with NTN Trivia, for example. It can be appreciated therefore that what is needed is an electronically interactive game that at least poses questions in more than textual form, that features host/player interaction, and which accommodates team play.